The purpose of The American Association of Immunologists is to advance knowledge of immunology and related disciplines and to facilitate the interchange of ideas and information among investigators in the various fields. This application constitutes a request for funds to support the travel of senior and junior investigators from the U.S.A. and their participation in the 8th lnternagonal Congress of lmmunology. The funds will be used to support jet-economy travel and, where applicable, Congress registration fees. Awarded funds will be managed by The American Association of Immunologists (AAI), a 501 (c)3 private, not-for-profit professional society. The AAI has established a Travel Awards Committee which will select the awardees from the group of competitive AAI member and non-member applicants for financial assistance to attend and participate in the proceedings of the Congress. The Congress, sponsored by the International Union of Immunological Societies (IUIS), will convene from 23 to 29 August 1992 in Budapest, Hungary. Thus, this opportunity for the exchange of information in immunologic science is unique in that there will be afforded the means for interaction with an increased number of former Eastern-bloc scientists. As in previous such meetings, the Congress has two principal purposes: (1) to provide avenue at which the latest research results and significant findings can be revealed and discussed; and (2) to provide an overview of the progress being achieved by the international community of immunologists, in a manner that we be comprehensible to the professional immunologist, regardless of sub-specialty. In keeping with IUIS tradition, a Proceedings will be published within the six months following the conclusion of the Congress.